Frozen Moments
by MeMeDoTa
Summary: "I've got you." (CURRENTLY UNDERGOING REVAMP, UPDATES WILL RESUME SHORTLY.)
1. Utopia

**Hi! It's MeMeDoTa. This is my 365 day challenge. I will update this everyday until July 1st, 2015. If I miss one, I'll double update the next day or something.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I totally own this.(not.)**

Utopia

"Oh my God!" Martha sees the limp body outside the TARDIS. She rushes toward it and feels it's wrist. The surroundings are dusty and dystopian in the year 100,000,000,000 or so. A faint alien movement can be heard, but none of the1p two figures hear. The Doctor hangs back and hesitates for a moment, shuffling the ground with worn sandshoes.

"I can't get a pulse. Hold on, you've got that medical kit thing." The medical students runs into the TARDIS. The Doctor faces the 'corpse'.

"Hello again. Oh, I'm so sorry." He admits. His companion comes out of the police box with a medical kit in hand and a worried expression.

"Here we go, get out of the way. " Martha bends down and tries to find signs of life from the 'corpse'. "It's a bit odd though. Not very hundred trillion, the coat's more like World War II. " She muses and continues to examine.

"I think he came with us."

"What do you mean, from Earth?"

"Must have been clinging to the outside of the TARDIS all the way through the vortex. Well, that's very him. "

" What, do you know him?"

"Friend of mine. Used to travel with me, back in the old days." Martha brings the instrument to her ears and shakes her head.

" But he's... I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat. There's nothing. He's dead." Suddenly, the figure gasped and clung to the medical student, who screamed.

"Oh, so much for me. It's all right. Just breathe deep. I've got you."

* * *

><p>"I've got him. " Martha cries as she steadies her new friend, Jack, after getting an electric shock.<p>

"Chan, don't touch the cables, tho." Chantho, a green creature who used to live in the aforementioned hives, pipes up. Yana looks concerned, thinking he must be desd.""Oh, I'm so sorry." He mutters.

"The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes? " The Doctor said urgently. Martha starts to give Jack mouth to mouth resuscitation.

"Without the couplings, the engines will never start. It was all for nothing. "

"Oh, I don't know. Martha, leave him. " He begins to pull Martha up.

"You've got to let me try!" She struggles.

"Come on, come on, just listen to me. Now leave him alone. It strikes me, Professor, you've got a room which no man can enter without dying. Is that correct? "

"Yes." Yana replies curtly.

"Well, I think I've got just the man."

Jack gasped the shot upright. "Was someone kissing me?"

* * *

><p>"Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me, I don't think!" A golden glow has seeped from the TARDIS and now some other person speaks from inside it's walls.<p>

"Hold on, I know that voice!" Martha gasps as she struggles from the Futurekind and screams at the door with Jack.

"I'm asking you really properly. Just stop. Just think!" The Doctor pleads in front of the TARDIS.

"Use my name." The person demands.

"Master. I'm sorry." He admits. _What?_ She thinks while fending the creatures off.

"Tough!"_Damnit. _The TARDIS begins to fade, and so does their hope.

"I can't hold out much longer, Doctor!" Jack yells.

"Doctor, stop him! Help us. They're getting in!" Martha shrieks as they clutch to each other for support and throw their mass to prevent them getting in.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. The Sound Of The Drums

**Disclaimer:Idonotowndw**

Sound of The Drums

"Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer." Harold Saxon, A.K.A The Master, continues as Prime Minister over them all. Martha Jones's heart is beating fast in her chest.

"Oh, I don't know, every medical student?" The Doctor swings to look at her as she gasps sharply, barely audible. He reaches out and swerves the TV around, revealing a ticking bomb.

"OUT!" He yells.

_Oh God._

Martha sprints toward the door and Jack pushes her out with his hand on her back securely as the Doctor grabs the laptop. Adrenaline pumps through them as they run onto the street just as the flat blows. Martha Jones twists and dives to avoid fire. Jack's hand moves to her waist. She yells. They recover and pant rapidly.

"Everybody okay?" The Doctor hollers.

"Fine, fine." Jack shouts back. Martha Jones, medical student ignores them and dials on her phone.

"Martha? What are you doing?"

"He knows about me, what about my family." she mutters.

"Don't tell them anything!"

"I do what I like!" She demands back.

* * *

><p>Martha walks through the cold, dripping warehouse with a few plastic bags on her shoulder.<p>

"How was it? " Jack asks upfront.

"I don't think anyone saw me. Anything new?" She hands him the contents of the back, mainly food.

"I've got this tuned to government wavelengths so we can follow what Saxon's doing." He holds up his bracelet-thing.

"Yeah, I meant about my family. " Martha corrects, slightly breathless.

"It still says the Jones family taken in for questioning. " The Doctor pipes up."Tell you what, though. No mention of Leo.

"He's not as daft as he looks." She grins, then wonders slightly. "I'm talking about my brother on the run. How did this happen? "

"Nice chips." Jack points out.

"Actually, they're not bad. " The Doctor admits. Martha sits down and shares a glance with Jack. She gestures her head towards the Doctor. He nods.

"So, Doctor, who is he? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath? "

"And what is he to you?" Martha asks. "Like a colleague or -?"

"A friend, at first. " The leader says.

"I thought you were going to say he was your secret brother or something. "

"You've been watching too much TV. " He shoots back.

"But all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so, perfect. " Jack points out.

"Well, perfect to look at, maybe. And it was. It was beautiful. They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords, the oldest and most mighty race in the universe, looking down on the galaxies below. Sworn never to interfere, only to watch. Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families age of eight to enter the Academy. And some say that's when it all began. When he was a child. That's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation. He stood in front of the Untempered Schism. It's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, eight years old, staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired, some would run away, and some would go mad. Brr. I don't know. "

Martha raises her eyebrows at the vivid description. "What about you? "

"Oh, the ones that ran away, I never stopped. " He picks at a chip. Jack's bracelet beeps.

"Encrypted channel with files attached. Don't recognize it. " Jack states.

"Patch it through to the laptop. " The Doctor orders.

* * *

><p>"Three Tardis keys. Three pieces of the Tardis, all with low level perception properties because the Tardis is designed to blend in. Well, sort of. But now, the Archangel Network's got a second low level signal. Weld the key to the network and Martha, look at me. You can see me, yes? "<p>

Martha looks skeptical. "Yes. "

"What about now? He puts the string with his key on it around his neck, and Martha finds it difficult to look straight at him. _What the-_

"No, I'm here. Look at me. " He teases. She blinks.

"It's like I know you're there, but, I don't want to know. " Martha explains carefully.

"And back again." He takes ofd the key. " See? It just shifts your perception a tiny little bit. Doesn't make us invisible, just unnoticed. Oh- I know what it's like. It's like, it's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. That's what it's like. Come on. " He dashes off as she looks on, wistful.

Jack meets her eyes."You too, huh?"

* * *

><p>" Oi! That thing is rough." Martha gasps as she leans against a pipe. They all struggle.<p>

"I've has worse nights. Welcome to the Valiant." Jack announces.

"It's dawn? Hold on, I thought this was a ship. Where's the sea? " She presses her hand against the cold window pane.

"A ship for the twenty first century, protecting the skies of planet Earth. " He joins her beside the pane.

* * *

><p>"We meet at last, Doctor. Oh, ho. I love saying that. " The Master grins.<p>

"Stop it! Stop it now! " The Doctor demands, guards holding him back. Martha's hand finds her way to Jack's, who squeezes it with either comfort or anger.

"As if a perception filter's going to work on me. And look, it's the girlie and the freak. Although, I'm not sure which one's which. " Martha massages her palm as her mouth tightens in anger. Before she can analyze the scene, Jack runs forward. The Master zaps him with his screwdriver. Martha runs to his aid.

"Laser screwdriver. Who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!

"Master, just calm down. Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself-"

"Oh, do excuse me. Little bit of personal business. Back in a minute. Let him go. "

"It's that sound. The sound in your head. What if I could help? " Martha looks on in horror.

"Oh, how to shut him up? I know. Memory Lane. Professor Lazarus. Remember him and his genetic manipulation device? What, did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver? But, ooo, if I only had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do."

" I've got his hand!. And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years? "The Master declares, the corpse of Winters under him.

Her aims his screwdriver at the Doctor, who goes into rapid convulsions. Jack revives in Martha's arms.

"Teleport.' He gasps.

"I can't. " She refuses.  
>"We can't stop him. Get out of here. Get out. " He pleads, takes her hand and slips the bracelet onto her wrist. The Doctor trembles, now over 100 years of age.<p>

"Doctor? I've got you." Martha grabs his arms.

"Ah, she's a would be doctor. But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown them in all the way from prison. " Clive, Tish and Francine are brought in, their wrists fastened together with cable ties.

"Mum. " Martha trembles.

"I'm sorry. " Francine sobs. Martha's chest ached.

"The Toclafane. What are they? Who are they? "

"Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break. " _I. Hate. Him._

* * *

><p>She hesitates while glancing at her family. Jack nods slightly. Martha trembles. teleports away.<p>

"I'm sorry." She whispers. The Doctor and Jack look at each other, and the Doctor nods.

Hampstead Heath

Still wearing the Tardis key, Martha watches London burning. She thinks of the Master. She think of her family. She thinks of Leo, cleverest brother in the world. Tish, small little sibling, now alone with Mum and Dad. Sh think of The Doctor, Jack, and why she escaped.

"I'm coming back."


	3. Last of the Time Lords

**I ended the 365 challenge because I really don't have time. Guys, not many reviews are coming up. I am freaking out here! If you follow me, or read this, please comment! And check out my tumblr:  
><strong>

**LavenderAndTime: Thanks! I know right? **

**Regna of the forest: I know it's a hard target. That's why I quit and that this is now a regular story. I know this is basically a transcript, but I'm trying to outline the full journey of the couple Martha/Jack in order to form original episode-style chapters once I finish Journey's End. Thanks for the input and the compliments! And it would be awesome if you read my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, so I bought Doctor Who yesterday from Steven Moffat, which is totally true since I live in the US and am a minor. And I write fanfiction. I also do not own any of the direct speech translations/blocking from transcript online.  
><strong>

Last of The Time Lords

"Story goes that you're the only person on Earth who can kill him. That you, and you alone, can kill the Master stone dead. " Tom's comment makes chills go up Martha's spine. _Stone dead. _She wouldn't. She couldn't. But he didn't know that.

_Dr Martha Jones, Medical Student._

_Miss Martha Jones, Companion._

_The Famous Martha Jones, the Women Who Walked The Earth._

But Martha Jones knows exactly who she is.

"Let's just drive."

* * *

><p>"Come on, people! What are we doing? Launch Day in twenty four hours." The Master yells, taking a swing of tea.<p>

The Doctor holds three fingers against his thigh. Francine repeats the signal to Clive, who is mopping the deck in a corridor. He passes the signal on to Tish, who is also a maid, as she takes a meal to the prisoner. Hope courses through the family.

On LD2, a grubby, tattered Jack is being forced to stand all the time, wrists chained to stout posts on either side. _Ouch. Ouch. Ouch._ Scars form.

"Morning, Tish. Ah, smell that sea air. Makes me long for good old British fish and chips. Yeah. What do I get? Cold mashed swede. Some hotel. Last time I book over the Internet." He speculates.

Tish is quiet and spoons him his food, puts three fingers against the container. Jack winks.

It's a ploy to put them off the scent. Martha Jones is helping them, and they are helping her right back. _It will work._

_We miss you around these parts, Nightingale Jones. We miss you dearly._ He thinks.

_Don't let anyone see you._

_Don't let anyone hear you sing._

_Spread your wings and fly, Martha._

_Be the person we can't out there, Martha._

_I wish you would come home, Miss Jones. We miss you dearly._

* * *

><p>"But they didn't see you".<p>

"How do you think I travelled the world? " She asks and gestures to the key around her neck. Her hands go to the tool. It's warm, as if the machine is with her. Martha's stomuch churns and suddenly she feels homesick for every single person she left on that ship. They head back to the truck.

"Because the Master set up Archangel, that mobile network, fifteen satellites around the planet, but really it's transmitting this low level psychic field. That's how everyone got hypnotized into thinking he was Harold Saxon." She explains. It's like telling a folktale, so long ago.

"Saxon. Feels like years ago." He voices her thoughts.

"But the key's tuned in to the same frequency. Makes me sort of not invisible, just unnoticeable."

"Well, I can see you." Tom points out, confused.

"That's because you wanted to" Only the slaves and allies see her. Her heart cracks. The whole world wants to see Martha Jones. She hopes the plan will work.

" Yeah, I suppose I did." Martha wants to change the topic. Now.

" Is there a Mrs Milligan?" She transfers the subject quickly.

"No. No. What about you?" The medical student swallows.

"There used to be someone. A long time ago. Come on, I've got to find this Docherty woman." _He was like you, Tom. A Doctor. But not the medical kind._

" We'll have to wait until the next work shift. What time is it now?" Martha checks her watch. Almost starting. Her family would be in position

"It's nearly _three o'clock._"

Three family members on the ship.

Three fingers to activate the plan.

Three men that couldn't die.

And before that, once upon a time, Three people, newly minted escaped the year 100 trillion. And became best friends.

She didn't let herself dwell on what happened after.

* * *

><p>The time is 14:58 . The Doctor, Francine and Tish are in the main room. Clive is still cleaning below decks. Jack can see a clock from his cage, and starts to yank on his chains. <em>Almost.<em>

The Master enters the flight deck.

"Time for my massage. Who shall I have today? Tanya. Lucy, have you met Tanya? She's gorgeous. Tanya, when we go to the stars, I'm going to take you to the Catriga Nova. Whirlpools of gold." He brags.

With seconds to go to 3 o'clock, Jack's chains are coming free of the wall. _Come on..._

"You two should get to know each other. That might be fun." Tanya rubs his shoulders and Lucy looks on with annoyance.

On the stroke of 3, Jack is free. _Now. _He grabs a steam hose and threatens the guard, who stumbles._ Scared of a pipe._ Clive throws water on an electrical circuit and starts hot, raging, blaze of fire.

"Condition red!" The alarm blazed. The Master shot up, disturbing Tanya.

"What the hell?" He yells.

"Repeat, condition red." Francine tosses the Master's jacket to and on-duty Tish. She hands it to the Doctor who takes the laser screwdriver from a pocket on the coat and points it at the Master, who laughs.

"Oh, I see."

"I told you. I have one thing to say." The Doctor grits his teeth

Clive gets caught and thrown into a chain linked cell. Jack is confronted by a squad of armed men aiming at him. _Perfect._ He surrenders.

"Oh, here we go again."

* * *

><p>"Didn't you learn anything from the blessed Saint Martha? Siding with the Doctor is a very dangerous thing to do. Take them away." The Master orders.<p>

"Move. Come on." The guard shoves Tish and Francine to join Clive.

"Okay. Gotcha." The Master pushes the Doctor into a chair harshly.

" Oh boy. There you go, Gramps. Oh, do you know, I remember the days when the Doctor, oh, that famous Doctor, was waging a Time War, battling Sea Devils and Axons. He sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade single handed. And look at him now. Stealing screwdrivers. How did he ever come to this? Oh yeah, me.

"I just need you to listen." The Doctor cuts in.

" No, it's my turn. Revenge! Best served hot. And this time, it's a message for Miss Jones."

* * *

><p>"There!" Prof. Docherty cries to the people behind her. Martha and Tom turn their attention to the screen. The Master speaks.<p>

" My people. Salutations on this, the eve of war. Lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of a child, walking the Earth, giving you hope."

* * *

><p>Francine, Tish, and Clive sit in stony silence, chained to benches as they watch the broadcast. Jack tugs on his chains with no avail and looks up at the Master talking about Martha Jones. Like he deserves to even <em>utter her name.<em> His fists clench.

* * *

><p>" But I ask you." He continues as Martha watches from the workshop, tense. "How much hope has this man got? Say hello, Gandalf. Except he's not that old, but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted little apes. But what if it showed?"<p>

* * *

><p>"What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All nine hundred years of your life, Doctor. What if we could see them?" <em>What if, I could sneak up behind you and show just how much apes are worth.<em>

The Master retunes his screwdriver and zaps the Doctor again. Tish attempts to shoot up. Jack watches in horror. _Oh no. Oh no._

"Older and older and older. Down you go, Doctor. Down, down, down the years." He declares.

Finally the convulsions end. The Doctor is no longer sitting in the wheelchair.

" Doctor?" The Master asks in faux pity.

A tiny creature with big eyes, rather Gollum-like, peers out from the otherwise empty clothes, unseen by viewers.

* * *

><p>" Received and understood, Miss Jones?" The broadcast ends. Martha breathes in.<p>

"I'm sorry." Tom says honestly. She grins and shakes her head. _Don't be,_

"The Doctor's still alive."

* * *

><p>"I travelled across the world, from the ruins of New York to the fusion mills of China, right across the radiation pits of Europe." Martha tells the slaves. "And everywhere I went, I saw people just like you, living as slaves. But if Martha Jones became a legend, then that's wrong, because my name isn't important. There's someone else. The man who sent me out there. The man who told me to walk the Earth. And his name is the Doctor. He has saved your lives so many times, and you never even knew he was there. He never stops. He never stays. He never asks to be thanked. But I've seen him. I know him. I love him. And I know what he can do. " Then she hears a rumbled outside and her heart drops.<p>

"It's him! It's him! Oh my God, it's him! It's the Master. He's here. "

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Citizens of Earth, rejoice and observe. " The Master announces. The guards bring Martha Jones in, shoving her by their guns.

Then he sees her. And she sees them. 365 days since they had last seen eachother. 365 gut wrenching, tortures sets of 24 hours. But their she is, in her full glory as her family gapes in shock and The Master smirks. Martha looks to her family, her eyes brave and pleading as far as he can tell. She turns to him with distress and he swallows. As she nears the Master, he moves forward on impulse. Martha's home. Alive. Relief surges through him.

_Spread your wings and fly, Martha._

"Your teleport device, in case you thought I'd forgotten. " The Master orders. She tosses it to him.

"And now, kneel." _How dare he._ "Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe. Are we ready? " A guard mutters a reply.

"Three minutes to align the black hole converters. Counting down. I never could resist a ticking clock. My children, are you ready?" _We're ready, but we are not your children._

"We will fly and blaze and slice. We will fly and blaze and slice." The spheres chant over and over. Martha feels a little sick.

"At zero, to mark this day, the child Martha Jones, will die. My first blood." Tish shakes in anger, her feelings adjacent to his.

"Any last words? No? Such a disappointment, this one. Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the time vortex. This one's useless." _She's the strongest person I've ever met._ "Bow your head. And so it falls to me, as Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords. From this day forward-"

Martha laughs quietly.

And the Nightingale is back.

"What. What's so funny? " Master snaps.

"A gun." She exhales.

"What about it? "

"A gun in four parts? "

"Yes, and I destroyed it. "

"A gun in four parts scattered across the world? I mean, come on, did you really believe that? " She's singing and letting the whole world hear.

" What do you mean? "

"As if I would ask her to kill. The Doctor murmers.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. I've got her exactly where I want her."

":But I knew what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son." Martha points out.

" I told her about the gun, so she'd get me here at the right time. "

"Oh, but you're still going to die." He assures her. _Not on my watch._

"Don't you want to know what I was doing, travelling the world?" She snaps/

"Tell me." He sits down the fake interest.

" I told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what the Doctor said. I went across the continents all on my own. And everywhere I went, I found the people, and I told them my story. " _Your brilliant, Martha Jones. "_And I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor."

"Faith and hope? Is that all? "

"No, because I gave them an instruction, just as the Doctor said." She stands up, head high as she should.

"I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time"

"Nothing will happen. Is that your weapon? Prayer?"

"Right across the world, in word, just one thought at one moment but with fifteen satellites. " She grins.

"What? "

"The Archangel Network. " Jack provides.

"A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word is Doctor. " The countdown is at zero, and the cage glows...


	4. Explain and Ask-Reset

**Hi! Me(MeDoTa) Again! This is a short original that takes place between _Last of the Time Lords_ and _Reset. _Drabble. Also, Reset will be in here.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
><strong>

Explain and Ask  
><span>

The bell of the coffee shop chimed from the corner of his eye. He grinned broadly.

"Suddenly in a splendid coffee shop in London, I hear the song of a nightingale!" Jack announces. Martha grins and sits down at the table.

"Hey!" She greets as he pushes a latte over to her side. "Thanks. So, how are you these days?"

"Oh, good. Same old stuff, really."

"Could you be a little more vague?" She laughs, taking a sip.

"Yes, I suppose I could." For a few minutes, all is silent at the local Starbucks near Kensington High Street. Then Jack pushes a file towards her. "Examine, if you may?" She opens it to find a printed e-mail correspondence that took place between them earlier.

"What is this?" Martha asks.

"Read." She flips the pages and skims through the digital messages. At the end of the transcript, she finds a pamphlet book labled _Careers:_ Torchwood and case files on sudden deaths concentrated in Cardiff. "I know about your job, Miss Jones. It's just an invite to complete our Post Mortem?"

"I could find time." She admits, reading the files.

"Great!" He exclaims. Martha closes the book.

"Explain."The medical officer prompts him. He looks confused.

"What?" Jack asks. She clears her throat.

"How are you doing?" Martha presses on. He sighs.

"Nightmares?" He asks. She nods. "Me too.

* * *

><p><span>Reset<span>

"No obvious signs of violence." Owen announces.

"Are we saying it wasn't the Weevil?" Gwen says.

"Give me a chance, Miss Cooper. I've only just started." He pleads. Ianto speaks through the intercom.

"Jack, your VIP visitor is here." At the words, he's out the room and at the door.

" I didn't realize we were having a visitor." Gwen trails after. The door circles and opens.

"Suddenly, in an underground mortuary, on a wet night in Cardiff, I hear the song of a nightingale." He announces with glee. Then the bird in question walks in, looking slightly overwhelmed, but same as ever. "Miss Martha Jones." Martha spots him and grins, which he returns.

_Her song is in the air._

* * *

><p>" You've got some well weird kit. What's this?" Martha fiddles with an object placed on a small table.<p>

"Be careful. It's an alien artifact." Jack warns and she's tempted to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, There's a lot of argument about this. But for my money, it's got to be a surgical instrument." Owen declares.

"Really?"

"He's guessing. Typical medic." Jack says and pushes Martha gently toward it, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hmm. Okay, right. Well, I call it a singularity scalpel. See, what it does is it concentrates energy on a tiny fixed point without damaging anything on the way. It's brilliant."

"It's amazing." Martha marvels.

"Yeah, do you remember the last time you did that, Owen...?" Gwen points out.

"Yes, yes. Right, now, all we're going to do is, we're going to vaporize this paper without even scorching the cup." Own proclaims, placing a wad of crumpled paper inside the cup.

"This is going to end in tears." Jack whispers in Martha's ear and steers her back.

" OK." Owen fiddles, makes sure he gets it right until he's got full view on the screen. Martha glances at Gwen, who smirks. Owen fires the machine.

"Aagh!" Ianto has chosen a bad moment to walk up the stairs between the desks, tray in hand. Whatever was on it goes flying as he reacts to a small *explosion* in his work area off behind him. _There goes that one!_ The room is full of laughs.

" Er, haven't quite got the calibration right yet."

* * *

><p>"Ianto, that's brilliant! They're in the market for volunteers." Tosh exclaims as Martha chugs up the stairs.<p>

"That's understandable, given their wastage rate." Jack mutters.

"Then one of us goes in undercover." Gwen says.

"No, we don't know enough about the workings of that place. Too many things could go wrong." Martha cuts him off.

"Unless you were to put a medic in there. Someone who knew what to look for."

"Yeah, but I can't do it. They know me now don't they." Owen admits. Martha raises an eyebrow.

"I know it's hard to believe, Owen, but I wasn't thinking of you." She glances at Jack, who shakes his head.

"No way." He declines flatly.

" Come on, Jack, I've been in worse places and you know it." _Come on._ He looks around the room.

"OK." He sighs. She grins.

* * *

><p>Owen follows Jack up the railing.<p>

"Jack, can I have a word? Listen, I know you're big buddies from way back whenever, but you can't just send her in like this." He demands. Jack turns and smiles.  
>J<p>

"Trust me. She's more than capable. I'd rely on Martha if the world was ending. In fact, **I did**."

* * *

><p>" Oh, I'm a camera!" Martha exclaims when she sees the live video feed from her contact lenses through the computer.<p>

" As Chris Isherwood once said to me when we were cruising the Kurfurstendamm." Jack says.

"And we... can... text." Tosh types U LOOK WE C and it shows up in front of Martha's eyes.

"Wow!"

"Power comes from the body heat, so they only work when you're wearing them." Tosh clarifies.

"Yeah, so you have to wear them everywhere. " Owen says smugly.

" Well I'll be doing some things with my eyes shut, then."

"In case of an emergency, we can speak directly to you". Jack informs her as she looks around.

"The lens will communicate with your sensory neuroreceptors. Bypasses the auditory system." Tosh continues.

"But can't these signals be intercepted?" Martha asks.

"Alien technology. Which exploits a solution to the EPR paradox." Ianto points out.

" Oh, quantum entanglement of remote particles. OK, cool."

"Yeah." He mumbled.

Jack smiles. "Did I mention she was brilliant?"

* * *

><p><em>Bam!<em> Jack and Owen slam through the door, his gun aimed. Martha has Reset flowing through her arm, knocked out.

"Hands above your head! What have you done to her?" He orders. _Oh no. Oh God, no. Please._

"Tell me that's not Reset!" Owen examines Martha.

" She's survived the larval stage, the only subject ever to do so. Fascinating. Turns out these bugs practice sibling cannibalism. Only the strongest individual is left now. God knows what happens next." Copley announces.

"Put a stop to this!" Owen cries.

"" I can't. I don't know how." Jack threatens him.

* * *

><p>Martha's exposed lower stomuch is bulging with God knows what. She's trembling a bit. <em>Martha.<em>

" Jack, this thing's killing her. I don't know what I can do".

"Owen, stay calm, there has gotta be something." Jack snaps.

Owen fins Scapel in his bag. _Desperate times call for desperate measures._

* * *

><p>Martha shakes violently on the table, in a seizure. Now he's panicking.<p>

"Jack, I need your help!" Owen yells as Martha makes noises in her pain. He runs over to her and tries of hold her down.

"What the hell are you doing to her?!" He grunts to Owen as Martha's breath exhales in irregular patterns.

"This is the only way we'll save Martha. I think I understand how it works." Jack grits his teeth.

"You'd better be sure because it's never worked before. Owen, are you sure it's safe?" He asks.

"Okay, Jack!" Owen says. Jack lifts himself off.

"Owen, tell me you're sure! You could kill her with that thing! We're losing her!" Jack yells. Owen activates the machine.

"Ahh!" Martha yells, getting up, then flops back down on the table. _Thank God._ Jack breathes a sigh of relief, through not entirely sure.

"What have you done?" He demands. The line goes straight and his throat goes dry. Then she coughs and he can breathe again.

"Oh, bloody hell, it worked. Thank God for that."

"Let's get her out of here." Jack grunts _as he picks her up steadily off the table and guides her by the waist out the door.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"OK, let's go!" Jack confirms as they head for the car.<p>

" Did you really think I was going to let you just walk away? You've ruined everything I've worked for." Copley comes up with a gun and snarls. Owen walks carefully in front of him.

" Now, let's not be stupid. OK? We're both rational men, scientists. I know you don't want to shoot that." Martha's stomuch drops. _Bang_! Owen hits the ground hards, blood pouring from his chest.

" You're next!" Copley growls and aims at Martha. _Oh no you don't. _Jack takes aim and pulls of a trick shot. He goes down whith a hole in his forehead. Martha and the rest of the team rush to Owen's side.

"Owen! Can you hear me, Owen?!" Martha cries.

* * *

><p>"He's dead."<p>

**The next chapter will be A Day in Death and Stolen Earthinstead of Dead Man walking, I'm skipping that one.**


	5. The Stolen Earth-Journey's End

**Yo, new chapter for you! Oh, and first follower! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

A Day In Death  
><span>

" That's okay. I reckon you're ... I was going to say "fine," but  
>you're a hell of a lot more than that." Martha replies to Owen.<p>

" Thank you. For everything." Owen kisses her on the cheek and gives her an embrace.

"Oi! Jack cuts in.

"That's what I'm here for." Martha goes to Gwen and gives her a hug.

" You take care." Gwen tells her.

" Okay." She smiles and gives Ianto a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, it's been ... interesting." Martha turn to Jack.

"Oh, it's been fun. You know it has." Martha grins and kisses him on her tip toes for a few seconds to every ones shock.

" Well, everyone else has had a go." She chuckles. He cups her cheek.

"You can so come back anytime."

" Well, maybe I will. One day."_ I might plan on it. _She taps her fingers to her forehead in a salute which her returns.

Martha walks away with her bag and case.  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><span>The Stolen Earth<span>

Far across the universe, Martha Jones is lying on the upper floor of a skyscraper while sparks and smoke go on around her.

"What was that?" Martha grunts and stands up carefully.

"Emergency systems online." A women calls out.

"Was it some sort of earthquake, or-? Jalandra, you all right?" she asks.

"Start the back up generators. Get the unisystem operational. Come on, do it fast." The person continues.

" Yeah, I'm okay." Jalandra replies back. Martha looks around rapidly.

"Is anyone hurt? We've lost power. Someone get the lights back on. DaCosta, see to it right now. Suzanne? Are you okay?" Suzanne gazed out the orange -tinted window. _Wait. The windows aren't tinted..._

" Martha, look at the sky." Her New York accent replies.

"Why, what is it?" She asks.

"Just _look _at the_ sky_!"

* * *

><p>A tremor has throws the furniture around in Cardiff.<p>

"Whoa, what happened? Was it the Rift? Gwen? Ianto? You okay?" Jack role calls.

"No broken bones. Slight loss of dignity. No change there then." Ianto states.

"The whole of the city must've felt that. The whole of South Wales." Gwen exlaims.

"I'm going to take a look outside." He jogs to the exit.

* * *

><p>" That's just impossible." The lgith hits his face as he look on in horror. Halfway across the world, his friend, Martha Jones, is looking at the same view.<p>

"It can't be."

* * *

><p>"Three thousand miles and closing. But who are they?" Gwen asks. Jack's phone rings and he flips it open.<p>

"Martha Jones, voice of a nightingale. Tell me you put something in my drink."

" No such luck. Have you heard from the Doctor?" The medical officer asks.

"Not a word. Where are you?"

"New York." She exhales.

"Nice for some."

"I've been promoted. Medical Director on Project Indigo." Martha explains.

"Did you get that thing working?" Martha gapes slightly.

" Indigo's top secret." She points out. "No one's supposed to know about it.

"I met a soldier in a bar, long story."

" Fifteen hundred miles, boys, and accelerating. They're almost here." Gwen announces.  
>Then the machine puts through a signal.<p>

"Exterminate." Jack puts down the phone.

"Exterminate. Exterminate." Martha trembles.

* * *

><p>"The shields are down. There's too many of them. Abandon ship!" The commander yells from the air.<p>

"The Valiant's down!" Jack reports.

" Air force retreating over North Africa. Daleks landing in Japan." Ianto says.

" We've lost contact with the Prime Minister's plane. Jack! Manhattan." Gwen snaps. He grabs the phone franticly. _No._

" Martha, get out of there." In New York, she's is bandaging a wounded man's head.

"I can't, Jack. I've got a job to do." Martha admits.

"They're targeting military bases and you're next on the list.-" He's cut off by Officer Sanchez.

"Doctor Jones, you will come with me. Project Indigo is being activated. Quick march." Martha follows him through the passageway rapidly despite Jack's Protests.

" But we can't use Project Indigo. It hasn't been tested, sir. We don't even know if it works." A UNIT soldier opens a storage unit to reveal a backpack with a keypad on it.

" Put it on. Fast as you can." He orders. She obliges.

"Martha, I'm telling you." Jack pleads over the phone. Martha can feel her throat tighten as her friend's words. "Don't use Project Indigo. It's not safe!"

"You take your orders from UNIT, Doctor Jones. Not from Torchwood." Sanchez confirms. Martha puts on the backpack quickly.

"But why me?" She inquires.

"You're our only hope of finding the Doctor. But failing that, if no help is coming, then with the power invested in me by the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, I authorize you to take this. The Osterhagen Key." He hands an encased computer chip to Martha. She looks on in horror.

"I can't take that, sir." Martha insists.

"You know what to do, for the sake of the human race!" She nods and takes it carefully.

"Doctor Jones, good luck." He joins the fight.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Daleks cry and her blood runs cold. She reaches her earpiece on last time.

"Bye, Jack." Martha cries out.

"Martha, don't do it." He pleads, pulls two ripcords on the backpack and vanishes in a bright light as the General and the soldier die.

"Don't!" But his angiushed cry is useless, lost in the ripples of time and tragedy. Her song has ended, and she flies no more.

They have taken her.

His Nightingale. He shakes in the deepest sorrow imaginable.

_Martha Jones. I'll fight for you._

* * *

><p>"This message is of the utmost importance. We haven't much time. Can anyone hear me?" Gwen sits up and squints at the screen.<p>

"Someone's trying to get in touch." Jack sits in the corner, drowned in loss.

"The whole world's crying out. Just leave it." The image starts to resolve into color.

"Captain Jack Harkness, shame on you. Now stand to attention, sir." He shoots up.

"What? Who is that?"

"Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."

"Yeah, I know who you are."

* * *

><p>"The fourth contact seems to be having some trouble getting through. I'll just boost the signal." She types a command into the keyboard.<p>

"Hello?" The fourth panel of the screen comes to life with the image of Martha Jones.

"Ha, ha! Martha Jones!" Jack laughs shakily. She grins. "Martha, where are you?"

" I guess Project Indigo was more clever than we thought. One second I was in Manhattan, next second. Maybe Indigo tapped into my mind, because I ended up in the one place that I wanted to be." _Home. "_But then all of a sudden, it's like the laptop turned itself on." Martha exclaimed.

" It did." Harriet proclaims. "That was me. Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."

"Yes, I know who you are." Martha admits.

" I thought it was about time we all met given the current crisis.

* * *

><p>" Gwen, Dalek saucer heading for the Bay. They've found us!" Ianto alerts them. Jack talks on the phone, running past railing.<p>

"Martha, open that Indigo device. Now listen to me. Lift the central panel. There's a string of numbers that keep changing, but the fourth number keeps oscillating between two different digits. Tell me what they are.

"It's a four and a nine. We could never work out what that was." Martha replies.

"Yeah, that's the teleport base code. And that's all I need, to get this thing working again." He activates his wrist teleport. and grins. "Oscillating four and nine. Thank you, Martha Jones."

* * *

><p><span>Journey's End<br>

" This message is for the Dalek Crucible. Repeat. Can you hear me?" Martha Jones asks through a message screening to the Daleks.

"Put me through!" The Doctor demands.

"It begins As Dalek Caan foretold." Davros snarls.

"The Children of Time will gather, and one of them will die." Caan croaks.

"Stop saying that. Put me through!"

"Doctor! I'm sorry, I had to." Martha apologizes.

" Oh, but the Doctor is powerless. My prisoner. State your intent." Davros announces.

"I've got the Osterhagen Key. Leave this planet and its people alone or I'll use it." She threatens.

" Osterhagen what? What's an Osterhagen Key?" The Doctor asks.

"There's a chain of twenty five nuclear warheads placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart."

"What? Who invented that? Well, someone called Osterhagen, I suppose. Martha, are you insane?" He demands.

"The Osterhagen Key is to be used if the suffering of the human race is so great, so without hope, that this becomes the final option." She admits.

"That's never an option."

"Don't argue with me, Doctor! Because it's more than that. Now, I reckon the Daleks need hese twenty seven planets for something. But what if it becomes twenty six?" _Forgive me._ her eyes plead.

* * *

><p>"Second transmission, internal." Another screen pops up and Martha can hear it.<p>

"Captain Jack Harkness, calling all Dalek boys and girls. Are you receiving me? Don't send in your goons, or I'll set this thing off."

"Captain, what are you doing?" Tge Doctor voices her thoughts. She can't see the Vault.

" I've got a Warp Star wired into the mainframe. I break this shell, the entire Crucible goes up." _I told you so, Doctor._

" You can't! Where did you get a Warp Star?"

"From me. Sarah Jane complies. "We had no choice. We saw what happened to the prisoners." Martha's heart tugs.

* * *

><p>"You let the Doctor go, or this Warp Star, It gets opened."<p>

" I'll do it." Jack clarifies. "Don't imagine I wouldn't."

* * *

><p>"It's the Crucible or the Earth." Martha stands up in joining Jack's threat.<p>

"Transmat engaged." A Dalek croaks. Then things happen very quickly.

" No!" The key falls from her hands as the transmat snatches her away. She rolls onto the ground as Jack rushes to her aid.

"I've got you. It's all right." He pulls her up my her arm and shoulder and tugs her to his chest before taking her hand.

* * *

><p>"Detonation in twenty rels. Nineteen..." A Dalek announces.<p>

"Stand witness, Time Lord. Stand witness, humans. Your strategies have failed, your weapons are useless, and. Oh. The end of the universe has come. " Davros claims.

"Nine, eight, seven, six." Jack slips his hand through Martha's and grips it tightly.**(A/N: Did anyone else notice this? :P)** The pair steel themselves...

* * *

><p>" The Doctor Donna. Just like the Ood said, remember? They saw it coming. The Doctor Donna. " The Doctor marvels.<p>

"Holding cells deactivated. And seal the Vault. Well, don't just stand there, you skinny boys in suits. Get to work!" Martha feels two hands on her waist and shoulder, pulling her back into action. They smile.

* * *

><p>"I told you, no teleport. And, Martha, get rid of that Osterhagen thing, eh? Save the world one more time. " The Doctor requests.<p>

"Consider it done. " They both salute the Doctor, and he returns the action. Martha and Jack walk off, hand in hand.

"You know, I'm not sure about UNIT these days. Maybe there's something else you could be doing?" He asks.

**And done!**


	6. Winter Rises

**Okay, here come the originals.**** Most of it's Martha, First. RIP Ianto Jones...special chapter for this day.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I also do not own 'The Red Wheelbarrow' by William Carlos Williams, which in the poem is parodied by in this chapter.  
><strong>

_Knock Knock Knock._ Dr Martha Jones puts her tea down carefully. Her husband is out working. _Knock Knock Knock Knock._ She raises an eyebrow and goes to the door. _Knock Knock Kn-_

"I'm coming Mickey!" She opens the door. First she thinks it's her husband. Then she sees what's in front of her.

"Help me." Jack sobs.

"Jack? What are you doing? Come inside, now!" He thumps down into a chair, crying silently, ans Martha pours him a cup of tea and hands him a box of tissues. They sit in silence for a few minutes as he recovers. "What's wrong?" She asks gently. He hands her the a death certificate of Ianto Jones.

"No." She gasps. He nods. "I'm so sorry." He lurches forward and makes a gurgling sound.

"Careful!" She brings a bowl and he throws up a bit. "Let it out." He heaves again. Martha brings a towel and dabs his face carefully and gives him water to rinse his mouth. "Are you okay?" He nods and tries to get himself together. He hasn't felt this way since the Daleks tried to take over the Earth and Martha had 'died'. He remembers locking himself in the bathroom and crying for a good ten minutes trying to drown in his sorrows like he was doing now. His Nightingale. Gone. Then he went back out and kept his feelings hidden. Seeing her again was the best feeling in the world. Now, this was the worst.

"He's gone, Martha. He's just gone." He tells her after a pause. She shakes her head and wipes away a few tears of her own.

"What can I do?" Martha asks. That's her, always wanting to help.

"I wanted some time away from Earth. I came here instead." Martha squeezes his hand.

"If you want some time away, then-" She starts to get up toward the door.

"No. Please." Martha sits back down.

"Okay." Maybe he came here to seek comfort. Maybe he came here out of instinct. But he knows he can't leave. In any other place, in front of anyone else, he would crumble.

"I'll go tonight though. Maybe after an hour."

"No problem. Stay as long as you like."

* * *

><p>Martha fiddles with an Advil. Jack sits there, quiet.<p>

"Take some for your headache." He swallows the pills.

"What do I do now?" She sighs.

"Take some time off, I guess. Mickey and I can visit Gwen, If you like. Help her with the baby." Jack nods in thanks. "When you do go, stay in touch, will you?" She asks.

"Absolutely."

"Just- don't leave forever, okay? Gwen's counting on you." Martha points out. He stays silent. Minutes pass. Jack stands up and so does she. They embrace tightly and he kisses her cheek. "Be careful."

She opens the door and lets the cool night air flood in. He salutes. "Thanks for everything, Dr Jones. I'll miss you." Martha gives him a sad smile. He telaports away.

"Bye Jack."

* * *

><p>"Healthy baby girl, 36 weeks." Martha announces as she packs away medical equipment.<p>

"Good." Rhys sighs and wipes beads of sweat off his forehead.

"Relax, she's been fine, and she will be fine." She grins.

"We know, He's just a little to worried about Anwen." Gwen explains. They're inside her parent's house, so Martha set up there. She finished packing the supplies.

"RHYS! Help me with this tray!" Gwen's grandpa yelled from the kitchen. Her husband ran off to assist him in his doings. Gwen groaned and sat up from her chair, rubbing her stomach,

"So." She began. "Did Jack come to see you?" Martha turns around sharply. Gwen grins. "Gotcha." Martha rolls her eyes.

"How are you coping?" She asks.

"Fine, fine."

"Have you heard about that thing that's going on? My husband's trying to investigate. It's like people have just stopped aging." She exclaims.

"I would too, if _someone_ wold let me." Gwen shoots a pointed glance toward the kitchen. Martha's phone rings.

"That's Mickey. I've got to go. Keep well." They embrace and Martha makes her way to the door. She's barely made it to the pavement when she hears the scream.

"SHE'S COMING! SHE'S COMING!" Gwen yells from the house. Martha shoots back up the driveway and busts through the door. She lays Gwen on the towel-covered bed.

"Rhys, I'm gonna need towels, hot water, a cup of ice chips shears, and a plastic bag. Bring a blanket."

_Here we go._

* * *

><p><em>Snap!<em> Martha swiftly cuts the umbilical cord, separating Anwen from her mother. Gwen's panting and so is Rhys, neither taking their eyes off the baby after a long 9 hour labor. Martha carefully cleans and dries the newborn, checking it's vitals.

"Perfectly healthy. Almost too healthy, in fact. Perfect vital signs, steady heartbeat, no liquid in lungs, corrcet skintone, not blue, thank God." Martha announces. She wraps the baby in a towel. "Would you like to hold her?"

Gwen nods wordlessly and takes the baby._Tender_ is the word to describe the child, small, squirming, delicate... a blend of her parents. She's stopped crying now. Martha smiles and packs her things silently, draining of energy. She signs a prescription to the baby, instructing proper foods and milk, medicine, ect.

"By Gwen." The mother looks up and smiles.

"Thanks for everything, Dr Jones."

"My pleasure." She exits.

Martha walks into the brisk dawn breeze. Her phone beeps. She checks her phone.

_On a safari with a bunch of Terrabeskers. Just escaped Sarn. Miss everyone. _

_-U Know Who._

Dr Martha Jones grins, and walks home

* * *

><p>One day, she goes.<p>

She goes to his memorial in Cardiff.

Martha Jones walks there, a bunch of petunia blossoms in one hand. Her shoes click on the cold sidewalk as the overcast weather grows stronger. She breaks into a run and skids to a halt in front of a grave.

_RIP Ianto Jones._

She feels a tear trace down her cheek, as frozen as the weather. Martha places the petunias on his grave.

_Treasure life while you can, 'cause you never know how long you've got._

Then she accepts that he's gone.

* * *

><p>Jack Harkess hears his manipulator beep. He brings his wrist to eye level and glances at the picture, captioned:<p>

_So much depnds_

_upon a Doctor with black boots_

_glazed with rain water_

_beside_

_the blossoming_

_petunias._

_Winter. Wet boots. Petunias. Black suits._

_- Nightingale.._

A picture of her black winter boots covered in raindrops. Between them are a bunch of purple petunias.

Ianto's favorite kind.

He feels a pang of homesickness.

_Martha Jones, you are a godsend._


End file.
